


Meddling

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Drinking, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Set up gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Anko sets up Kakashi and Iruka.





	Meddling

“Who are you?”

“Demon to some, angel to others.” The man flicked a page over in his book, muscles rippling under the shadow of the oak he was laid under. “Why? Who are you?”

“I--I--you can’t--ugh,” Iruka groaned, pointing down the street. “You can’t read that in public, pervert.”

The man raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and went back to reading. “I think it’s perfectly reasonable to read a book in public,” he said. “People do it every day.”

“It has  _ naked people  _ on the cover,” Iruka hissed, moving to cover it with his body as a group of kids walked down the street. “Don’t you have any sense of shame?”

“Not particularly.” The man waved him away, ignoring his spluttered protests, but Iruka stood firm. Silver hair fluttered in the man’s heaving sigh. “If I tell you my name, will you go away?”

“Can’t. I’m supposed to meet someone here,” Iruka said with a sniff. _ No way she set me up with this asshole. _

“You’re really nothing like Anko described, you know,” the man said. He yawned, lips opening wide below the mask he wore. “I really expected you to be a little more...well, a little less prudish. Sexy school teacher and all that.”

“I beg your pardon?” Iruka said, taking a step back. “Anko hasn’t tol--oh.” His eyes widened in realization as the man muttered something and pulled the book closer to his face. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, ‘then beg,’ Iruka,” the man said. 

Iruka’s face flushed crimson.  _ I’m going to murder her. Un-fucking-real, Anko.  _ “I suppose this means you’re Kakashi, then?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said. “And you’re not particularly interested in me, I can tell.” He peered over the orange edge of the book before thumping it down on his chest. “Where  _ did  _ you find her, anyway? She doesn’t exactly seem to run in the crowd you would.”

“College,” Iruka said. He sighed as he sat next to Kakashi. “Met through teaching classes.” He glanced over to see the older man peering intently at him. “What, imagining me begging?”

“Perhaps.” Kakashi yelped when Iruka’s hand snaked out and grabbed the book, hiding it behind his back. “Hey, that’s mine!”

“I’ll give it back if you buy dinner and vow never to speak to me again,” Iruka said. “Until then, it’s mine.” Kakashi’s eyes went wide and he put his closed fists below his chin, begging. “Nope. I teach kindergarteners. No way in hell begging works for me. Dinner or you’re not getting it back.”

Kakashi rolled onto his elbow and glared. “Give it back or so help me I’ll take it,” he growled. “I wasn’t particularly excited about being set up either, you know. So maybe you give it back and we tell Anko it just didn’t work.”

“Anko--” Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and drew in a deep breath.  _ Fuck, I owe her everything. Especially after Mizuki.  _ “We should at least give it a shot.” He dropped the book and reached a hand over to grab Kakashi’s. “Let’s restart. I’m Iruka. I teach kids. You’re Kakashi, I presume?”

“At your service,” the older man said, spinning a hand under his face and bowing as best he could, still reclined against the tree. “Kakashi Hatake, veterinarian extraordinaire.” 

“Well, Kakashi,” Iruka said, exaggerating the kindness in his voice. “Where would you like to eat?”

“There’s a really good out-of-the-way ramen place I like downtown,” Kakashi said. “Ichiraku’s. I work with the owner’s dogs a lot. Delicious and cheap.”

Iruka tried not to roll his eyes.  _ Delicious, at least. Come on, focus on the positives.  _ “Sounds good to me. Shall we?” He stood and offered a hand to Kakashi, whose gaze darted from the hand to the book laying against the tree and back again before he dove for it. 

“Later, maybe,” Kakashi called over his shoulder, sprinting away down the sidewalk.

Iruka stood, stunned, as the older man ran off with the book, promise of food, and his one reason for Anko not to murder him.  _ ‘You’re so mopey all the time! Get back out there, man, or I’ll end you before you end me with your endless suffering,’ she’d said.  _ “God--” He broke off with a grunt. “Silver. It had to be a silver-haired fuck, Anko.”

He took out his phone and called her, intent on setting her straight. When she picked up, he didn’t even wait for the pleasantries before letting into her. “How the fuck did you think that was a good idea? He’s a jerk, dude. Seriously, wh--”

_ “Did you at least get to a date?” _

“No, he ran off before I could get anywhere,” Iruka said.

_ “Did he say where he wanted to go?” _

__ Iruka groaned. “Some ramen place downtown. Ich--something.”

_ “Ichiraku’s?” _

__ “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

_ “You dumbass, that’s his favorite place! Get down there. I’m sure he’s going to console himself and play with Teuchi’s dogs.” _

__ “Ankooo…”

_ “I’ll take all of your playground duties for a month.” _

__ “Well, when you put it that way,” Iruka said, smile ghosting his lips. “Don’t hate me if it doesn’t work out, though. I’m making no promises. He reads porn in public, Anko. What kind of sic--”

_ “Just do it. I promise he’s worth it.” _

The line closed, leaving Iruka still staring down the path Kakashi had taken. He leaned his head backwards and groaned long and loud, bringing both hands to cover his face. “If that’s the way it’s going to be, I guess,” he said, dropping his arms and retreating to his car. He googled the address and put the car in gear, peeling out of the parking space and flying toward downtown. 

When he got there and parked, he walked down the main drag of Konoha, searching the small signs for the ramen shop. He tugged open the door when he found it and was welcomed by a young girl, urging him to sit. “Here’s a menu, we’ve got pork ramen on special today. Can I get you anyth--”

She was cut off as Iruka spotted the silver head sitting at the small bar, chatting with an older man. “ _ You,”  _ he said, marching over. “Anko’s instructed me to give you a second chance, and I’m doing it for her. Now sit there and have a date with me.”

The man behind the bar let out a laugh as Kakashi’s eyes shot wide when Iruka clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “He’s certainly got you, boy,” he said. “What’ll it be, young man?”

“Special, please?” Iruka asked. The man nodded and set to making the food. Iruka turned back to Kakashi, one elbow planted on the bar and the other leaning on his leg. “Why’d you run away?”

“Didn’t want to waste a night with someone so opposed to getting to know me,” Kakashi sighed. “Sorry Anko ordered you back here. Though I’m not really surprised.”

“You never did tell me how you met her,” Iruka said. “Now I’m extra curious.”

“We were in a band together a while back. I’m sure you’ve heard of me in passing, at least,” Kakashi said. 

“You know, she has mentioned the band before,” Iruka said. He turned to face the bar, but tilted his head to look at the other man. “What made you think I didn’t want to get to know you?” 

“Not so good with other people,” Kakashi muttered. 

Iruka laughed. “I see that. Though you work with animals, so I can’t fault you too bad,” he said with a wink. “Kindergarteners don’t exactly leave me well-prepared for the adult world, either. The other day, I told a rather irritable cashier they should put themselves in the time-out corner. They were...less than impressed.”

That earned a chuckle as the bartender set down their food. Kakashi turned to the wall and tugged down his mask to eat, skillfully avoiding the gaze of Iruka and the other patrons. “What brought you back here?”

“The fact that Anko’s going to murder me if I don’t give this a try.” Iruka groaned when he took the first bite of ramen. “Remind me to thank her later. This is delicious.”

“There’ll be a later?” Kakashi asked, turning back to him, mask raised. 

“I think there could be,” Iruka said, taking another bite. “So tell me about the band. Or about being a veterinarian. Or random facts about you. What makes Kakashi, Kakashi?”

The older man stared long and hard, making sure he was serious, before he opened his mouth again. “I like dogs,” he said quietly. “They’re easier than humans and I like the way they bond. It’s been a while since I’ve had a bond.” 

Iruka’s eyes softened with compassion.  _ Looks like I’m in the wrong this time,  _ he thought.  _ Another point for Anko.  _ “Me too. Tell me about it?”

**

Three hours later found Kakashi sitting on Iruka’s couch, sharing a bottle of crappy whiskey Iruka had pulled from the cabinet. “Can’ believe you barfed on th’ stage,” Iruka said, doubling over and laughing. “Fris--no, first concert and--” He mimicked gagging and took another drink. 

“I’ wass,” Kakashi held a finger to Iruka’s lips, shushing him. “Not so good with humans,” he continued. “Now either. I like you. You’re funny.” He clasped a hand to his mouth and leaned back. 

“Y’re not so bad yourself,” Iruka said, pressing forward so they were face to face. “Anko’s right, ‘s usual.” 

Kakashi stilled below him when one of Iruka’s hands crept underneath his shirt. “We’re drunk.”

“And you’re pretty,” Iruka said matter-of-factly. “Iss been a while.”

“We should get you to bed,” Kakashi said. He gently pushed Iruka’s chest away, with no small effort.  _ Gods, he feels good.  _ “Where’s the--shit,” he cursed as he tried to sit up. “Bedroom?”

Iruka giggled and crawled into his lap. “That way,” he said, pointing down the hall. “Let’s goooo, ‘Kashi.”

Kakashi groaned as he pushed the younger man’s legs off of his and dragged him to his feet. “Bed, Iruka.”  _ Then home, then try not to die in the morning. Yes. Good plan.  _

Iruka tugged him down the hallway, blushing as he danced backwards. “Gonna make you beg instead,” he said, snickering. “Take your book and your mask and then maybe you.”

_ Jesus, Anko, freak you’ve got here.  _ “No, jus’ sleeping,” Kakashi said, pushing him onto the bed. Iruka pulled him down on top of him and hugged him close before grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him sloppily through the mask. Kakashi hesitated before relaxing into his hold.  _ One kiss won’t kill me.  _

“Sleep here,” Iruka said when he broke away. “Not safe to drive. C’mere.” He tugged off his shirt and patted the bed next to him. “Won’ bite. ‘Less you like it.”

Kakashi dropped onto the bed, leaning back and relaxing into the soft mattress. “Biting, maybe later. ‘M tired.” Iruka tugged at his shirt, urging it off, and Kakashi complied. Iruka motioned for him to do the same with his pants, and soon they lay side by side, covers drawn over their heads. “Feels like bein’ a kid again,” Kakashi laughed. 

Iruka nudged his face closer and played with the edge of Kakashi’s mask. “Why?” he asked, and in the little light there was, Kakashi watched his eyes search.

“That’s for a different day,” Kakashi said. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Iruka turned over so his back was to Kakashi’s chest, and the older man wrapped an arm over him.

“Mhmm,” Kakashi hummed. “Go to bed. I’ll be here in the mornin’.” He ran his finger over the line of Iruka’s collarbone, beginning a slow exploration and memorization of his body. Iruka sighed contentedly below him, and he began to trace lower, running a hand across his chest, stomach, before moving up to his arm and beginning again. 

“‘S nice,” Iruka sighed, pressing further back. “Should do it again tomorrow.” He yawned before hugging Kakashi’s arm to his chest. 

Kakashi smiled against Iruka’s head as his breathing evened out.  _ I could get used to this. Thanks, Anko. _ He nuzzled down into the younger man’s neck and inhaled deeply, memorizing his scent and wishing desperately he could run his lips over the smooth skin.  _ Later, Kakashi. For now? Just enjoy it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
